toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uprising of 1953 in Krakozhia
The Uprising of 1953 in Krakozhia began when workers in Lichten revolted on the 7th May 1953, with events gradually evolving into a widespread uprising against the government of the Krakozhian FPR. Background With the takeover of government by the communists in 1947, efforts were made to concentrate production on heavy industry and collectivise agriculture. However, the pressures of arms production (pushed forward by Tabi'atstani authorities) caused a downfall in the economy, shortages and high prices for consumer goods and food, and inflation. Plans were thus made in 1953 to increase work quotas of workers by 10%, increase taxes, introduce higher prices, and reform the zloty. Uprising in Lichten News of the plans reached the night shift of workers at the Gierczak Works in Lichten on the 7th May, who proceeded to go on strike, and the next morning they decided to march to the city centre. By noon, violence had begun with assailants attacking the the city hall, building barricades, and destroying KRP symbols. Banners and posters with anti-communist slogans appeared, and 2,000 students joined the uprising with even some members of the KRP and policemen joining. Attempts to release prisoners in a nearby prison failed though despite an attack on the prison. Revolt spreads Hearing the news, 360,000 industrial workers in Klådan and Mětěnva also began striking, with 250,000 demonstrating in the streets. Here however protestors remained nonviolent. Word also spread to the capital, and Tikomirian construction workers also went on strike and marched along Aleja Lyudin towards the government district calling for the lowering of work quotas. This quickly evolved into a mass demonstration with the protestors marching to the headquarters of the Revolutionary Krakozhian Trade Union Alliance, where they received a noncommittal response from officials there. The crowd, now 10,000 strong, decided to march towards the House of Ministries on Ulica Ljudlěsy, with their banners including political slogans alongside ones calling for quota reductions. Bordorian radio stations along the western border helped significantly in spreading news about the strikes, and independent networks were set up by former social democrats, the trade unions, and the Union of Anti-Fascist Fighters. In the morning of the 9th in Tikomira, 40,000 protestors had congregated with the number continuing to increase, and strikes broke out in other major industrial cities with joint strike committees being set up. The KRP sent functionaries out into the streets to argue with protestors on an ideological basis, but instead protestors ended up calling for the end of the KRP government. At this point, the government had had enough and made the decision to suppress the uprising with violent means and called on the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army to support its own forces. By the afternoon of the 9th, the entire affair was over, with the leaders of the uprising in Lichten surrendering after being forced back into their factories. Reaction by the Krakozhian leadership Aftermath and legacy In Krakozhia, the uprising is remembered as an attempted fascist putsch undertaken by imperialist provocateurs. See also *Perashta 1956 protests *1970 Krakozhian protests *1976 Krakozhian protests *1988 Krakozhian strikes Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Military of Tabi'atstan